The present invention relates to an electrical lighting fixture. More particularly, the invention is directed to a multi-configured electrical fixture for high-abuse lighting, and adapted for surface mounting.
The fixture of the invention is especially useful in applications where one desires to be able to exercise options, for example, to install a fixture housing having a low profile, or, alternatively, to provide a deeper housing when higher energy input is desired so as to provide increased illumination.
In accordance with the practice of the present invention, one is enabled quickly and easily to modify or to "adapt" the fixture by incorporating an auxiliary fixture component. The latter constitutes a substantially larger housing in the form of a relatively deep, dish-like metal casting. The addition of the deeper, energy-dissipating housing is effected without the need to remove the original baseplate which constitutes the floor-like base or closure of the low-contour embodiment of the fixture.
Alternatively, the original, die-cast aluminum baseplate of the fixture may be removed and set aside, and the lens-carrying lens base of the fixture may then be fastened directly onto the die-cast aluminum, dish-like "deep casting". The latter has its own, integrally-formed surface adapter or floor.
The versatility of the surface-mounted fixture of the present invention is further augmented and enhanced by providing, in the same basic fixture, two distinct and separate, selectively-operable, high-performance reflector/refractor systems. The first system generates a long and narrow "throw" or light distribution pattern. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, this is accomplished by means of a formed parabolic reflector used in conjunction with a refractor incorporating an array of parallel vertical flute prisms. The second system generates a short and wide "throw" through the employment of a multi-faceted reflector system used in conjunction with a refractor incorporating a tight band of sharp, vertical prisms.
The selection of either of the above-identified modes of "throw" or light distribution patterns is effected through use of a lens which carries two distinct and separate, selectible refractory patterns or integrally-formed physical "impressions".
Selection of the operational mode desired is effected by rotationally positioning an "eyelid" carried on the fixture and overlying an areal section of the lens. The rotatably-positionable eyelid includes a diameter which defines, identifies or demarks two separate and distinct generally hemispherical zonal areal sectors. It will be appreciated that the lens of the fixture may be other than round. For example, the lense may be ellipsoid.
To select a desired mode of operation (the "throw" of the fixture), it is necessary merely to rotate the eyelid to expose that sector through which the light beam is to pass. The light beams emanating from the fixture would, for example, then take the form of either a "long and narrow" pattern or "throw", or a "short and wide" throw, or distribution pattern of illumination.
It will be appreciated that the several components of the lighting fixture of the invention may be employed in a series of different mechanical arrangements, each of which has its own and separate utility for accommodating and effectuating different operational demands or requirements. In its most simple mechanical format, the fixture includes a die-cast aluminum baseplate surmounted by a lens base of molded polycarbonate which, in turn, carries the lens of the fixture.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the die-cast aluminum baseplate is mounted on a deep, dish-like aluminum casting which is integrally formed with its own surface adapter.
In a third embodiment of the fixture of the invention, the die-cast aluminum baseplate is not utilized, and the polycarbonate lens base is surmounted directly on the dish-like deep aluminum casting.
As indicated above, it is a principal object and aim of the invention to provide an architectural lighting fixture for high-abuse areas and which, with simple arrangement and rearrangement of component elements provides a high degree of versatility to accommodate differing requirements in voltage as well as different patterns of light distribution to satisfy different uses and needs.
As conceived and reduced to practice, the present invention obviates many of the shortcomings and inadequacies exhibited in prior art surface-mounted lighting fixtures of the general class herein described.